Triangle Love
by Lavemo
Summary: Apa jadinya jika Rikka Takanashi dan Mei Misaki terlibat cinta segitiga dengan Yuuta Togashi? Jangan lupa Review yaa


just Another more!

Satu fic Crossover saya tentang Anime Another dan Anime Chuunibyou Demo koi Ga Shitai!

Mungkin ceritanya sangat sangat OOC :D

Happy reading :)

* * *

**Another & Chuunibyou Demo Koi Ga Shitai! : Triangle Love**

Sore itu cuaca begitu cerah, semua pelajaran sudah selesai, tinggal menunggu pulang, dan masih saja ada keributan di kelas.

Seperti biasa, Rikka Takanashi sedang heboh di kelas mengejar sesuatu yang tidak jelas dalam khayalan tingkat tingginya.

Pacarnya Yuuta Togashi pun hanya bisa menghela napas dan cuma diam memperhatikan dalam bangkunya.

"Oh tidak . . Syndrome Chuunibyou-nya kumat lagi . . !" Erang Yuuta dalam hati.

Yuuta mulai malas melihat adegan selanjutnya yang sudah bisa di tebaknya itu,

Dia mulai menoleh ke jendela mengharapkan bisa melihat pemandangan menarik.

Dari kejauhan, di lihatnya seorang gadis yang terlihat sedang melamun di kursi lapangan sekolah, Yuuta pun heran, dan instingnya sebagai "ketua kelas" pun muncul.

"Siapa gadis itu? Aku tak pernah melihatnya, badge dia kan badge kelas ini, sebaiknya aku menyapanya. Mungkin dia anak baru." gumam Yuuta sambil bergegas keluar ruangan.

xXx

"Jadi ternyata selama ini kau bersembunyi untuk mengintaiku dari situ ya, anak buah Priestess! Lihat saja, kali ini aku akan menghabisimu, Mori Summer Palsu!" seru Rikka sembari mengambil posisi untuk bertempur.

"Blast the reality! Burst it into shreads! **Vanishment this world**!" Teriak Rikka sambil mencopot eyepatch-nya dan melemparnya ke depan Shinka Nibutani sang Mori Summer Palsu bagaikan sebuah senjata ninja bernama shuriken.

Rikka mengambil payung senjatanya itu dan mengkibas - kibaskan ke arah Shinka. Mendapat serangan aneh seperti itu membuat Shinka hanya bisa menghindar berlari menuruni tangga yang bagi Rikka adalah sebuah lembah kematian yang berisi api neraka.

"Sudah cukup, Takanashi-san! Jangan panggil aku itu lagiii!" jerit Shinka sembari menutup telinganya.

Rikka mengejarnya, mereka berkejar - kejaran menuruni tangga, namun nasib buruk menimpa Rikka. Dia hampir terpeleset.

**"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Aku terjatuh ke lembah kematiaaaaan!"** Jerit Rikka histeris.

Mendengar teriakan Rikka, Shinka segera berusaha menangkapnya, dan . . .

xXx

"Hei, Takanashi-san"

" . . . "

"Takanashi-san! Kau sudah sadar?"

"Nibutani? Dimana aku?" ucap Rikka setengah sadar. Dia mulai bangun dan mendapati dirinya berada di ruangan klinik sekolah.

"Kau pingsan setelah terpeleset."

"Aku pingsan?" Sejak kapan?" tanya Rikka.

"Sejak 10 menit yang lalu, ini eyepatch-mu. Aku menemukannya di kelas."

"Oh, terima kasih, err . . dimana Yuuta?" Tanya Rikka.

"Aku tak tahu dimana Togashi-kun. Lebih baik kau istirahat. Aku akan coba mencarinya." ucap Shinka sambil meninggalkan ruangan.

"Arigatou, Nibutani!"

xXx

Yuuta sudah tiba di lapangan, dari jauh dia memperhatikan gadis itu.

"Sepertinya dia gadis pendiam, sedang apa dia itu?" gumam Yuuta heran.

Karena penasaran, dia memutuskan untuk menghampirinya.

"Err . . selamat pagi." Sapa Yuuta tersipu, gadis itu hanya diam saja memandangnya dengan heran.

"Anu, apa aku boleh duduk dan bicara denganmu?" Lanjut Yuuta gugup. Gadis itu kemudian mengangguk tanda setuju.

Yuuta mulai menduduki bangku sekolah yang cukup panjang itu sembari mengulurkan tangannya ke gadis itu.

"Boleh aku tahu siapa namamu? Namaku Yuuta Togashi. Salam perkenalan." sapa yuuta ramah.

"Mei . . ." jawab gadis itu.

"Mei?" Alis Yuuta berkerut ke atas.

"Mei Misaki, senang juga berkenalan denganmu, Togashi-kun." Gadis ini menjabat tangan Yuuta sembari tersenyum.

"Err . . kau berasal dari mana? Apa kau murid pindahan sekolah ini, Misaki-san?" Tanya Yuuta. Gadis bernama Mei Misaki itu hanya mengangguk.

"Dari Kota Yomomiya sejak hari ini, sepertinya kita sekelas mulai besok pagi."

"Ooh, lalu kenapa tidak masuk kelas hari ini?" Tanya Yuuta.

"Aku hanya ingin mengenal dan melihat - lihat sekitar sekolah dulu sebelum aku masuk kelas" Jawab Mei.

Yuuta terdiam sejenak, dia mengamati Misaki dan dia melihat Misaki memakai eyepatch, persis seperti Rikka. Dia pun jadi ingin bertanya.

"Anu, Misaki-san, kau memakai penutup mata, apa matamu sakit?"

"Bukan, ini karena dengan mata ini aku bisa melihat hal yang tak semestinya harus ku lihat." Jawab Mei.

"Hal aneh yang tak mau dia lihat? Apa dia juga terkena Syndrome Chuunibyou? Tapi dia terlihat jauh lebih normal dari Rikka. Ah, sebaiknya aku tak bertanya." gumam Yuuta. Sesaat kemudian bel tanda pulang berbunyi dengan nyaring.

"Sudah waktunya pulang, apa kau tidak kembali ke kelasmu sekarang, Togashi-kun?" tanya Mei sembari berdiri.

"Ah! Iya, aku harus kembali ke kelasku, sampai ketemu besok, Misaki-san!" seru Yuuta sembari berlari ke tangga sekolah menuju kelasnya.

Yuuta pun tersenyum, "ternyata dia tidak se-pendiam yang ku kira, dia gadis yang baik."

xXx

"Yuuta . . . Yuuutaaa!"

"Hei, Togashi-kun."

Yuuta kaget sampai di pintu kelas, sudah ada Rikka dan Shinka yang menunggunya.

"Ada apa dengan kalian ini?" tanya Yuuta heran.

"Yuuta, dari mana saja kau ini?" tanya Rikka. "Aku mencarimu kemana - mana di sekolah lho." Sahut Shinka.

"Ah, tidak dari mana - mana, aku hanya ke toilet." kata Yuuta.

"Apa kau tidak tahu kalau tadi pacarmu ini baru saja pingsan dan lagi di klinik sekolah?" Omel Shinka.

"Benarkah yang dikatakan Nibutani? Kau sakit apa, Rikka?" tanya Yuuta sambil menoleh ke Rikka.

"Aku hanya tak sadarkan diri saja selama beberapa tahun semenjak terjatuh ke lembah api neraka." Jawab Rikka enteng.

Yuuta menjadi kesal, "Kalau bicara yang benar dong, aku jadi khawatir tahu! Apa kau baik - baik saja sekarang?"

"Tenang saja, The Wicked Eye adalah yang terkuat." seru Rikka.

"Hei! Jawaban macam apa itu!" seru Yuuta kesal.

Shinka pun juga jadi ikut - ikutan kesal.

"Aah sudahlah kalian berdua! Ayo kita pulang." Omel Shinka sembari mendorong mereka berdua keluar kelas.

**To be continued**

* * *

Selesai juga chapter pertama ini, sudah nemu judulnya pula.

Chapter 2 On Going!

Review yaa kalau sempat, trims :D


End file.
